The Burger King Incident
by The girl in that song
Summary: In the rapid fire 4 summary it says that Ian Kabra once accidentley ate at Burger King so here is what I think happened:D REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Burger king tsk tsk smh

Rapid fire 4 summary

Ian Kabra_ has an embarrassing secret. **It's not that he once accidentally ate at Burger King.** It's not that he still has his childhood teddy bear Mr. Buttons. It's that he can't stop thinking about a certain grubby American orphan. But just when he's about to take action a dangerous person from his past stages a dramatic midnight break-in forcing Ian to accept that there's something worse than an embarrassing crush-a secret that won't stay buried. _

**How does one accidentally eat at Burger King? Keep scroll'in to find out. (and Ian's 15, Natalie 12. one year after the clue hunt.) and i don't own anthing!**

* * *

><p>Natalie Kabra looked in disgust at the waiting room.<p>

"Remind me again, why couldn't we just hire a _private_ dentist?" She asked he brother. "Because," Ian said, irritated. " one 12 year-old, Fashion obsessed, little girl decided that she wasn't going to wear anything less than __designer clothing**, **forcing her older brother to go on a budget, which yes, also means we can not afford a private dentist."

Natalie clenched her teeth. How could he think this was her fault? He didn't expect her to start shopping at Target, did he? No, absoulutley not. She would not sink to peasant level, no matter what it cost her or her brother's teeth. But he would pay for treating her fashion sense with so little respect. That much could not be forgiven.

"Whatever," She said, mentalley slapping herself for using such a _american _word." Just go get your teeth cleaned, then sooner your done the sooner I get to leave."

Ian walked through a door and about 5 minutes later a old hag in a scrubs came out the same one. She approached _Natalie_ "It appears Mr. Kabra has um... has a Cavity, he will need to be drugged with Nitrous Oxide for us to fix it. But we need your signature before we can do anything that might um... harm him." she said, Pulling out a clipboard with a contract attached.

_Nitrous Oxide? _Natalie thought. _Oh right, Laughing gas... _Looks like her chance for veangence came quicker than she thought.

* * *

><p>The Nitrous Oxide backfired. Big Time. Ian was annoying the hay out Natalie, and yet while everything he said was hilarious and embarrassing, she had neglected to bring a recorder.<p>

"Amy! Oh where did you go? That little brother, Dan, of yours needs an Afro!" Ian sang at the top of his lungs in the backseat of the limo. Now that he was delusional and couldn't object, Natalie had grasped the opportunity for a bit of luxury, even if it was just a limo.

"_Would you please just shut up!" _She screamed at him. Nope. He wouldn't.

"Natalie," he sang now, soft and slow." why so angry? What has irked you to this level of discomfort? Tell me for I shall track it down and tear it limb by limb! SPAGHETTI!

"YOU IAN! YOU IRKED ME! GO TEAR YOURSELF APART, LIMB BY LIMB!"

"But that would be suicide..."

"_Go die in a hole!" _

"Okay!"

UGGGHHHH! FRUSTRATION!" Natalie threw her hands in the air helplessly. She admitted now that her revenge had been a poor plan, but that just made her more furious, some Lucian she was.

"Hey Natalie! I'm hungry!" he yelled at her. When Natalie didn't respond he pionted to a white and blue building with a blue, yellow, and red sign. "I wanna go there! Driver pull into that cafe, for my dinner awaits!" Natalie was so stressed she didn't even notice where they were as they pulled through the drive through and up to the speaker.

"Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?" said a voice through the speaker.

Ian clapped his hands, absoulutley delighted. "YAY! Blue box talk! Um, I want Kid meal!" everything he said was slurred.

"Okay, will that be all for you?" the voice asked again.

"No, I just want tell you," Ian blushed a fiddled with his clothes. " you a very pretty lady." Then he burst into a fit of giggles rolling on the floor of the car. Then voice didn't speak again until his laughing fit had stopped. " I am a man, Please drive forward, your order is waiting at the window." It sounded strained, like the voice wanted to rip through the speaker and strangle Ian.

Ian didn't notice. "Okay!" he shouted into the speaker and started laughing all over again. The limo driver was freaked out but he tried to mask his face of all emotion as he pulled up to the window. "... and that will be $8.25- HEY COME BACK HERE!" As the meal had slipped through the window IAn squeled with delight and stopped the gas pedal... with the chauffer's foot still on it. The driver drew in a quick breath before regaining control of the car again. He drove the Kabras back to their house as fast as he could and droped them- and the kids meal- on the curb. Natalie and just regained her senses in time to see a crazy Ian crouched on the ground, a half-eaten hamburger in his hand before he passed out right there. In front of the security camera, Natalie smirked, she did- after all- get her blackmail material.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone want to do a story on Ian's teddy bear? I would read it! I Apoligize for grammer.<strong>

**anyway click the button below, click it! come on you know you want to click it! Think of how satisfying that click will be!**


	2. aNyOnE wAnT tO collaborate ?

**HEY HEY HAY!**

**Yes, I know I spelt "hey" wrong. I did it on purpose. ...**

**ANYWAYS After I wrote this story I was like " Ha that was so fun!" and now I want to write one on Ian's Teddy Bear. But some other people are going to do that story and now I'm sad I can't. So whoever is writing that story I would be delighted to help you out with it. Funny wise, not grammar wise. Because I suck at grammar, I mean look at all the fragments in this AU. So just PM me if your interested in collaborating for that story. **

**OH AND FREAKING REVIEW FOR CHAPTER ONE! please:)**

**~TEAM EMMETT~(not for Bella, for me. Screw Rosalie, Emmett is so fine and mine haha that rhymed I could be a poet;D)**


End file.
